Blame it on the Boys
by fallenofthedark
Summary: In which Axel is no longer turned on by his girlfriend due to the stupid new kid.


this includes minor axunami (does that even exist o.O) which will obviously change to full out boy lovin'. you've been warned.

oh p.s. i don't own any of these characters wah wah wah just don't remind me.

* * *

'Translate this sentence to English: Todas las dias, Maria corre rapidamente en el parque para llegar en su escuela.'

I skipped Spanish II, so I don't know any of this crap, and it's supposed to be review. So far, I've come up with 'All the days, Maria runs quick in the park dog to cry in her school.' Obviously, this is not right. My Spanish teacher, while just moving to America two years ago, is not this stupid.

My Spanish teacher, Mrs. Molina, is kind of insane. She has a thick accent to the point where you literally can't understand her. While she's a little robust, -her words, not mine- she often wears tight clothes that are actually pretty fashionable. Of course, this doesn't nearly make up for the smell. I had her two years ago, right after lunch, so it always smelled like burnt chicken noodle soup mixed with Clorox wipes and sewage. Not to mention, her teaching methods really scared the living daylight out of me. She didn't give me the best first impression of what high school was like. The second I had walked into her class, she handed me a paper, written completely in Spanish, sent me off to the far corner by myself, and made me fill it out. Nobody else in the class did it, but I tried; only to fail when I realized the only two words I knew in Spanish were 'Si' and 'No'. How am I, Axel Holmes, supposed to know what 'gato' means on my first day of Freshman year?

Exactly. I skipped Spanish II, since the counselors all love me and let me get away with anything, in hopes of avoiding her. Little did I know, she also teaches Spanish III. Aren't I lucky?

Anyway, I'm really not prepared for this stupid test. Neither is anybody in my class, excluding my girlfriend, Namine, but she doesn't count.

Namine is...how to put this, the perfect student. Not in like, complete-suck-up way, either. She just studies, and she tries her hardest. On top of the fact that she is definitely going to be valedictorian, she's really cute, what with her long, light blonde hair, and she always wears these adorable little knit caps that she makes herself. I would never admit to calling those hats adorable, though, because then I'd probably end up getting picked on for being queer, even when I am dating the coolest girl in the history of ever. Ask anybody at school, they'll probably agree.

"Okay, is everybody finished with your tests?", Mrs. Molina's voice pierces through the quiet room.

Well. Now is the time where I should probably raise my hand and plead for forgiveness, since I've only written my name. This isn't the first time I've sat here in her Spanish class, blank papers in front of me as I try to sort everything out.

But instead, an idea forms in my head. It is, let's face it, the stupidest thing I've ever thought of, not to mention the least likely to work, but as my brain goes into panic mode, it seems the only logical thing to do.

I hunch over and pull out my phone as our teacher weaves through the desks, and dial the front office.

"Yo, you're speakin' to Demyx up at Fresno High, what's-" I cut Demyx off mid-sentence, because he's my best friend and I know he won't care. Dem took up the office assistant class as one of his electives, because 'if he wasn't going to put any effort into anything, then why choose a class that needs it'? "Okay, long story short, I need you to phone Mrs. Molina's room asap." Everybody is quietly talking as I rush through the words, thanking the lord that some student has stopped Mrs. Molina with a pointless question about whether or not she could make this test up because she is just so certain that she bombed it. "What? Whatcha talkin' 'bout? What do I say, man?" Demyx has this crazy annoying habit of slurring his words. I really don't know why he does it. "Look, just...just tell her she's needed immediately, go!" Namine is starting to stare at me with her huge bright blue eyes, her eyebrows knitted in confusion as if to ask me what on Earth I'm doing this time. "Uh, kay, you got it," Demyx says dubiously, as if I have no clue what I'm doing. Seconds later, I hear the intercom buzz as Demyx blares through, bringing along the worst excuse anybody could possibly think of.

"Um, I hate to inform you but yer...er...your...cat! Yes, your cat! It, uh, it followed you to school. You..you need to come get it immediately, before we take it to the pound," he stuttered his way through the obvious lie, but if Mrs. Molina thought it was fake, she didn't let on. She thanked him for passing along the message, and quickly told us not to 'make a mess' while she was gone. Of course, everybody began talking and laughing and generally, as Mrs. Molina put it, 'making a mess'. I quickly stood up and made a beeline towards Namine, who was giving me a stern look. "Axel, what's going on? You shouldn't lie to your teachers!" she scolded, even though I know she didn't really care, as long as I didn't get my friends and I in trouble. "Look, I'm really sorry about this Nami," cue Namine's blush at the use of her old elementary nickname, "but I really need answers." I held up my blank paper as proof, to which Aubrey simply rolled her eyes and giggled. "Here." She slid the paper out of my hands, swiftly circling the correct answers without even needing to consult her own test. She's a genius. And a lifesaver.

"But don't expect me to do this again," she managed to spit out through her smile. I grinned. We both knew she would always give me answers, because that's just Namine. I mean, in all of my other classes, I'm actually pretty good. I know the material better than most people. I think it's all fairly easy. I just..don't try. Which is where she and I differ.

"So Axel." Namine smirked and looked up at me through her lashes, a facial expression that was so not allowed to be used on a face like her's, and especially in the middle of class because seriously, what did she want to do, sneak off to the bathrooms? "Namine." I returned the smirk at this point, because I knew it was what she expected. She dropped the look and relaxed into a soft smile. "We still on for tonight?" she asked, even though she sounded like she already knew the answer, she was just making conversation.

Too bad I had totally botched and forgotten all about it.

We were _going_ to go to Walmart, stock up on junk, and have a crazy big movie night at my place with Demyx and his girlfriend Kairi.

The look on my face must have given everything away, because Namine sighed and drooped her shoulders. "Look Axel, it's not a big deal. We can do it some other time." I could tell that she was trying really hard to keep the smile on her face, but there was nothing I could do about it since Mrs. Molina came right back in, looking excited about heaven knows what. "Ey, everybody back to your seats!"

We all rushed back to our seats, noticing with surprise that some guy was trailing along behind her. The kid...was good looking to say the least. He had honey blonde hair that looked an unnatural color, but it looked hot on him. It looked like he had just rolled out of bed, slipped his jeans- which were so attractive that I went to go buy a couple pairs after class- and some band t-shirt on.

Oh, by the way? I'm bisexual.

* * *

well anyways goodbye and review if you have a heart for a poooooor oooooold sooooooul.


End file.
